RoDestruct/Valentines Day
<< Part 1 of Event 8 A week has passed since I spoke to Selene about the upcoming event tomorrow. Julie surprisingly is missing every time I wake up with only the same old letter. She doesn't return until late at night, I can feel her getting under the covers and sleeping. It never matters to me though, I always think of Selene...well now I do. I don't understand why any more. My old feelings for her have returned. I lay down in my bed alone. I slowly doze off. I dream of a beautiful girl about my age, brown hair, light blue eyes, slender, not real curvy. She turns and looks at me and smiles. "Stop starring at me dork! I'm your sister! You cant be thinking of me like that...but mom and Natalie aren't around...maybe we can try something "fun"." She says. She unbuttons a button-up shirt she has on. No bra...sweet...but she said my sister? Eww! She walks up closer to me and stars rubbing in "places". "Come on bro, don't let me stay a virgin! Don't worry, it won't affect your power or anything. I'm mean you can at least know what to do." She persuades. Well I suppose, but I don't really know if this is right. "Good boy! Now pull that thing out and do let's do this!" She yells out. Wow, this year just gets weirder and weirder. I do as she ask...It was alright, nothing to special. "Wow...so that's what it's like? Well that was...fun? We'll have to do it again sometime. Bye!" She says as my dream ends. Weird...I awake to find that Julie is gone, not surprising. I get up and slap some clothes on. I spend some time on washing hair for once this whole month. I never really see a need to. Septro walks in. "Hey, well well well! Looks like someone has a date with Julie." He assumes. "Haha nope." I quickly destroy his thought. "Really? Then Andrea?" He tries again. "Colder." I disprove him once more. "Jocelyn?" He says as begins cracking up. I look and stare at him. "Oh...well then who?" He finally ask. I walk over and shut the door and lock it. "Oh...this isn't good. Who Ty?" "Selene." I answer. "THE ENEMY!!!" He shouts out. "Sssh! I know! I lived with her for awhile. She loves me still. I think I can make her change sides." I state. "Good luck! Well I am gonna go and try to forget I heard that." He waves his hand leaves. I then lace my boots and go off. I won't bring any weapons in hopes that we can be at peace. I really want her back though, with in my presence. I begin pursuit to the Hyrule and to The Forrest of Spring. All goes well... I reach there only to find that she is waiting there already. Amazing. The same aura I saw on her before has returned. Her hair still looks soft. Her face still beautiful. Her eyes still sexy. Her blade still in her hand...wait...crap... "Ty!...You came...you didn't bring a weapon?" She ask. "I saw no need to. I said before that I love you, I would have only brought it if I wanted to kill you. Why do you have your's?" I turn the conversation around putting some emotional pressure on her. "Well I brought it to ensure you weren't going to kill me. I also informed Link of my whereabouts. He will be here in a hour. You have a hour to try to make me come back to your side." She answers shrugging off the pressure. Damn! How could she known! "How are you certain that is true?" I ask another question. "I can see it your eyes, your bright red eyes. You miss me. You want me. You love me and you can not escape it." "And I can see the same in your eyes as well," I say as walk to her,"You miss me, you need me, you love me and guess what?" "What?" "I love you too." I lean down and kiss her. She closes her eyes as. This kiss sends a shock down my spine. I stop and pull back. She still is on her tippy toes, her eyes are still closed and her lips are still puckered as if she feeling a emotional change. "Hmmm....that's not gonna be enough to make me change. If you really want me to go home with you and stay, you better do a lot more than that." She opens her eyes and smiles. "Oh really? Well I love you deeply, the times I beat you in battle were because I got lucky and if you stay with me my love and you don't have to live by the rules. You can do as you want in my land." I try to persuade. "Well that all does sound good but I'm still not convinced." She quickly shoots me down. Only one choice left. I have to do it. I quickly slam my head down and kiss her. Kissing lead to making out. Making out lead to play with hands and biting. I rubbed hall of her body ending with her most precious part. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt and feeling her skin. I left a couple of reminders about today. I started kissing and biting her breast and worked on down for main event. I quickly made sure we were both ready and so the adventure began. Excitement and pleasure swirled into a mix of passion and magic. The end result was us cuddling together. Energy began flow through my body. I could feel power surging through my muscles and bones. We looked deeply into each others eyes. She's mine. No one can have her. She's coming home with me tonight. A voiced crackled on a random COM. It was her's because Link was yelling out at her. "SELENE!...NEED HELP...HEART HILL...SEPTRO...CAN'T TAKE MUC..." He yelled at her over their inferior COM. I heard yells and screams from his COM; my team yelling, his teaming screaming. My COM buzzed on. "Hey! You're near us right? Well get over here cause, I don't think we're gonna win this." Septro says nice and clear. "Well Selene, what's it gonna be? HCA or Terror Army?" I ask her. "I..let's go." She answers. "And?" I quickly ask back as I pull up pants and grab my sweater. "And go kick some HCA ass!" She answers with a dark tone. Final Part of Event 8 >>